La Canción Perfecta
by GabbytaCullenSwan
Summary: Decir lo que sientes es lo mas complicado que puedes hacer, pero…. ¿y si lo dices cantado?, cosa buenas pueden pasar.


LA CANCIÓN PERFECTA.

Los personajes son de la Increíble S.M., la historia es mía espero que les gustes, vino a mi después de estar una noche entre canciones románticas.

Otra tarde de cerveza, amigos y canciones, estábamos ensayado para la presentación en el bar de Forks "Twilight", la verdad es que poníamos a punto unas nuevas ideas, las había escrito hacia unos años atras, al darme cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga Isabella, o como a ella le gustaba que le digan, Bella.

-Edward, las canciones están listas, enserio tengo hambre y me duele los brazos de tanto tocar- Emmett MacCarty, siempre con hambre o quejándose, pero era mi mejor amigo y muy bueno en lo que hacia.

- Esta bien tomemos un descanso- la verdad es que a mi también me dolía los dedos pero enserio esto era muy importante para mi.

-Llamemos a pedir unas pizzas y con eso tenemos- Jasper Withlok, igual que Emmett era mi mejor amigo, le daba el ultimo sorbo a la cerveza que tenia en su mano mientras ponía el Bajo sobre el sofá de mi habitación.

Después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos las pizzas llegaron, y estaba a punto de darle un gran bocado, cuando unos pequeños brazos y piernas me rodearon, para quitarme el pedazo de la mano, suspire.

-¡Bombo!, ¿Estaba a punto de comer este delicioso manjar sin mi?- el amor de mi vida estaba trepada en mi a modo de caballito.

-¡Como crees!, solo la estaba calentándola para ti- acaricie su cabeza, y ella me chillo que ponía grasa en su cabello, mientras las amigas de ella entraba en la habitación y se unían a sus parejas, Rosalie Hale estaba con Emmett y Alice Brandon estaba con Jasper, si, Bella y yo éramos los únicos que teníamos esta relación "amistosa", aun que cuando nos veían juntos parecíamos algo más.

-Es bueno saberlo, pero tiene ají y sabes que soy alérgica a esa cosa- lo dijo devolviéndome el pedazo de pizza y besando mi cuello, como siempre la electricidad atravesó mi cuerpo como una daga.

-Podrías bajarte, parece que has subido de peso- me estaba burlando de ella, pues no había cuerpo tan hermoso y perfecto como el de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Vete al diablo gordo!- chillo bajándose de mi, con un salto.

Nos reímos a carcajadas, siempre nos peleábamos así, pero nunca llegábamos a ofensas más grandes, que podía decir la amaba y bueno ella… no iba ir por ese camino, no con ella aquí.

-Tienes preparado todo para el día de la presentación, ¿verdad, puedo escucharlo?-

-Claro llaverito, pero no puedes oírlo, por que es una sorpresa- Bella llevaba ese apodo desde que la conocí, pues yo media casi un metro ochenta y ella un poco mas del metro sesenta.

Estuvimos como una hora perdiendo el tiempo con las chicas, pero como Bella, Rose y Alice tenia cierta manía a las compras se fueron rápidamente al centro comercial a comprar la ropa que llevaría la noche de la presentación, no me asombraría verlas llegar con algo extravagante por hacer honor a la moda, nada exagerado.

Viernes en la noche y todo estaba preparado, nosotros teníamos que estar antes de que las personas llegaran al Bar para instalar los equipos de los instrumentos, y prepararnos para la presentación, yo estaba completamente ansioso, mis amigos me habían ayudado a planearlo todo.

El Bar comenzó a llenarse, y nosotros seguíamos tocando canción tras canción, hubo un interludio de música bailable, a eso de las nueve de las noche, Bella entro en el Bar, abriéndose paso entre la multitud con Alice y Rose a sus costados, estaban preciosas, sobre todo mi mejor amiga, ella tenia puesta una falta corta a rayas con unos estapandos de rosas, un top blanco que resaltaba sus pechos, un collar lago que llegaba casi a su cintura, unos tacones de infarto y un sombrero negro que yo le había regalado en su pasado cumpleaños, su cabello castaño no tenia las ondas comunes, si no que estaba completamente alisado; Alice traia un vestido una falta negra de vuelos, como ellas los llamaban un top blanco parecido al de Bella y unos tracones igual de altos, su cabello igual de desordenado que siempre, y por ultimo Rosalie con un vestido rojo cortísimo, su cabello impecable como simpre, me apostaría mi guitarra a que Emmett estaba a punto de explotar de los celos, por culpa de todos eso babosos que miraban a nuestras chicas, yo estaba igual.

Era hora, a poner las manos al fuego, terminamos de tocar la última canción, tome una respiración lenta.

-Gracias por escucharnos, pero en este momento acaba de entrar en el bar una persona muy importante para mi, Bells, esta canción es para ti-

Las tonadas inundaron el lugar…

Enamorado,  
De ti aunque no sientas lo mismo,  
Que casi me convierto en tu sombra,  
Una sombra infeliz, porque soy para ti,  
Solo un amigo.

Enamorado,  
De todo lo que tocan tus manos,  
De todo lo que nombran tus labios,  
Puede ser que una vez, te enamores de mi,  
De tanto encontrarme cerca.

Tan cerca,  
Que a veces hasta puedo abrazarte,  
Tan lejos que no puedo  
explicarte, lo que siento,  
Tú tan lejos y tan cerca.

Tan cerca,  
Que a veces me parece imposible,  
Tan lejos que no puedo  
decirte, lo que siento,  
Tú tan lejos y tan cerca,  
Tan cerca, tan cerca.

Enamorado,  
No importa si aun no me quieres,  
Yo vivo la esperanza de siempre,  
Puede ser que una vez, te enamores de mí,  
De tanto encontrarme cerca.

Tan cerca,  
Que a veces hasta puedo abrazarte,  
Tan lejos que no puedo  
explicarte, lo que siento,  
Tú tan lejos y tan cerca.

Tan cerca,  
Que a veces me parece imposible,  
Tan lejos que no puedo  
decirte, lo que siento,  
Tú tan lejos y tan cerca,  
Tan cerca, tan cerca.

Tan cerca,  
Que a veces hasta puedo abrazarte,  
Tan lejos que no puedo  
explicarte, lo que siento,  
Tú tan lejos y tan cerca.

Tan cerca,  
Que a veces me parece imposible,  
Tan lejos que no puedo  
decirte, lo que siento,  
Tú tan lejos y tan cerca,  
Tan cerca, tan cerca,  
Y tan lejos q no puedo seguir así.

Termine de tocar la canción y Bella había desaparecido, mire a sus amigas y ellas levantaron los hombros haciendo entender que no sabían que sucedió, les di una mirada a mis amigos, y ellos asintieron, estaba desesperado, había perdido al amor de mi vida y mejor amiga, en una noche.

Los chicos tocaba una canción mas, estaba por ir a buscarla en el estacionamiento, y al caminar por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida alguien salto sobre mi espalda.

-Así de cerca Bombo- me susurro en el oído, me derretí en ese instante.

-Si hubiera como, más cerca-

-Lo siento es un lugar publico, gordo, vas a decirme lo que sientes-

-Bella, te amo-

-Con lo gorda que estoy, lo dudo-rió

-Gorda y todo, te amo- estaba entrando en pánico ella no sentía lo mismo.

-Mira, vuelves a decirme gorda, y juro que dejare de amarte como lo hago, ¿entendiste?-

-Fuerte y claro- no reímos juntos

-Ya te habías tardado-

-Te amo-

-Y yo-

Nos besamos, había besado a otras chicas antes, pero nada se comparaba con Bella, simplemente fue sublime.

FIN.

"TAN CERCA" FLAVIO CESAR.


End file.
